Naruto Muyo! Ryoohki Universe
by shadow0888
Summary: this story was adopted from bradw361. basically it's about naruto winding up in the tenchi universe, what more could you possibly want.
1. I'M WHERE!

**Shadow: Welcome to my newly adopted fic readers. For those of you who have read my previous work I say...well actually what can I say I mean they probably stopped reading after I failed to update my other one. But I digress, and before I forget here in the studio wih me is a character from the other story...may I present the ever lovable LETHE!**

**Lethe: Ummmmm...how the hell did I get roped into this?  
**

**Shadow: Simple I black-mailed Ranulf.  
**

**Lethe: Oh! is that all? now what am I supposed to do.  
**

**Shadow: help me keep people entertained by adding commentary before and after the official chapter. Right now though we have to get to the fic, time ran out.  
**

**Disclaimer:right to ownership of Tenchi Muyo! and Naruto belong solely to their respective owners. this is just a fanfiction nothing more.  
**

Chapter 1

It is a beautiful pre-autumn night deep in the mountain ranges of Okinawa at the base of a large hill was a rather quaint and lovely house on the shore of a large lake. Naruto Uzumaki looked around in a daze wondering how he got to this peaceful setting, a moment ago he was walking home from a mission the next here he was. "Geeze, where the hell am I? I hope there's someone in that house." Heading for the house scratching his head in complete confusion, he reaches the door to the house slamming his fist into the side of the doorway three times. "HEY! Is there anyone in there?" Naruto heard some rustling from inside the house; then the sound of feet rushing down a staircase, a boy roughly Naruto's age opens the door he was dressed in light blue shirt and jeans. The clothing was nothing like what Naruto had seen before and the technology in the house behind the boy was something he never believed was possible.

"Uhh Hello, is there " the boy stated uncertainly

"Yes! I understand you!" Naruto said in exhaustion. "Can you tell me where I am? I'm awfully lost?"

Sounding even more confused the boy toyed with his ponytail behind his head. "Well, I'm not too good with directions, where are you headed?"

"Umm, I wasn't really heading anywhere. I was just walking home from a mission I had in the grass country. I know it sounds funny getting lost especially since I've travel that route like dozens of times "

The dark haired boy looks at Naruto like he's crazy. "What? I'm not an imbecile, I was walking and suddenly I got the feeling that I was not where I thought I was. And then I saw this house, I don't know I ended up in your front yard. Listen, just tell me if I'm still anywhere near the Hidden Leaf Village."

The boy looked confused starts and stops several times, then finally gets enough courage to continue. "Are I mean do you know that What I'm trying to say is that there isn't any Hidden Leaf Village near here or at all in this Country. At least I think.

Naruto facefaults a few times, and then looks at the boy like he's crazy. "What country are you living in than Water, Earth, Lightning?

"I'm living in Japan, actually I have no idea where the places are you're talking about. At least, last I checked," the boy replied.

"JAPAN? Ha!" Naruto laughed. "There's no such place." The other boy looks at him seriously and expectantly "You're not kidding are you? You're crazy! I was on the road to the Leaf Village, okay maybe I'm a bit lost I've wandered into the Land of waves, but no way I could have left the fire country to this Japan. Turning around and walking away grumbling to himself, "Thanks for your help, a lot of good it did me." With a sigh and a deep frown, "Japan, I must be in some really bad Genjutsu." He stopped a second interlocking his fingers. "KAI!" when nothing changed he sighed when nothing changed. "Just perfect." The boy watches for a second before closing the door. Naruto scratches the back of his head continues walking away.

"Now where do I go? Not like I have much choice perhaps if I can find a road and maybe a map," the blonde shinobi mutters to himself just before slamming into a giant blue metal man better known in the dark haired boy's world as a Mech that looks down at him. From inside the Mech a figure looks at the main screen down at Naruto with smaller displays showing information on Naruto's physiology. When Naruto grumbled, the words sound garbled but understandable. "Owww, my head. Who put this Uhh Giant Metal Man " slowly looking up not understanding what he's seeing in front of him, "AAAAHHHHHH!"Not use to encountering something this strange and runs from the Mech back towards the house. The Mech powers up its thrusters and jets off after the blonde shinobi. Naruto stops at the door of the house pounding on it again. "Oh shit big metal man. HEELLLPP!" The Mech races towards Naruto, it suddenly tries to slow down. Mech's interior scanners start showing impact warnings about hitting house. Naruto glances over his shoulder, "Oohhh, I shouldn't have gone out that mission but I just had to try to get that field promotion… should have stayed at ho " The Mech almost slowed down, but it wasn't slow enough crashing into Naruto, smashing him through the paper thin door way into the foyer of the house.

The boy from earlier has just reached the bottom of the stairs when this happens. "What now?" the boy looks through the door way to see the Mech standing there. Looking at the large machine nervously, "Ahhh ! Ryoko, It's for you!" Ryoko turned out to be a rather beautiful young woman with wild spiky cyan colored hair, a blue-green and orange dress who comes through a door on the second floor and leans on the railing that is over the foyer.

Standing up looking at the Mech, frozen with fear his training momentarily forgotten at the sight of the strange metal being. Ryoko looking annoyed, "Who could it be at this hour?

"It's the space pirate!" the boy screamed out.

"Oh, right, Space Pirate," Ryoko stated the words dawning her chuckling to herself.

The boy looked dumbfounded at the girl's response, "Yes the Space Pirate you mean you forgot?" The Mech suddenly straightens itself and aim an arm cannon at Naruto who's eyes widen in fear unsure what was going to happen. The other boy lets out a worried whine; grabs Naruto and runs up the staircase. The Mech fires at the space where Naruto had just occupied. The Mech fires shots at the boy, Naruto, and Ryoko as they run up the stairs and down a hallway. The Mech ignites its thrusters again and flies after them.

Panting in panic as he runs the boy glances at Ryoko, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I can run if you put me down, other than that " the boy throws Naruto to the ground and they all continue running, shots from the Mech zing past them. I can't believe it I froze I haven't froze since my first mission in the Land of Waves. Okay the giant metal man is something new but I shouldn't of froze.

"Isn't this fun?" Naruto and the boy shoot Ryoko mean looks. They get to a window as the Mech closes in on them, they all look in terror as the large machine is quickly baring down on them. The boy quickly grabs Ryoko's hand and jumps through the window, the blonde shinobi follows them flipping to the ground to land quite gracefully. They look up at the window for a second, and continue running just as the Mech hits the ground where they had been standing. They head away from the house and along a path into the forest. Yosho Kashurito sat quietly in his shrine sipping hot tea in the temple atop a mountain, when the noise and rumbling of several shots being fired cause him to wonder.

"I wonder what is going on?" the old man asked casually stepping out to see flashes periodically appearing from the stairway leading up to toward his shrine

Tenchi Masaki was not having a good day, first he freed a demon from her seven hundred year old prison, next said demon chased him to school then proceeded to chase him around the school, he gets home after thinking he managed to drive off the demon only to find her in his home. What was strange about it she was almost casual about their meeting in the school stating she was playing then proceeded to warn him about a space pirate. No he, Ryoko, and some strange blonde haired guy were being chased. The group reached the top of a flight of stairs and stop for a moment to catch their breaths. A shot streams past Tenchi's head and they all scream running away from the stairs towards the Temple.

"Well isn't this fun?" Naruto joked, as shot flies past and hits the ground in front of the gang. They all stop and gape at the hole in the ground, then turn to see the Mech looking at them. Yosho appears at the entrance of the Temple having walked there from the shrine.

"What's all the racket?" the old man asked in annoyance.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi yells out.

"Well, well, well, who can even think with all this noise going on?" Yosho asks quietly adjusts his glasses and the lenses flash in the moonlight. Standing across from the Mech and they look at each other. Yosho draws his Bokken and charges the Mech. In the middle, they meet and the old man slashes with his Bokken then leaps out of the way. The Mech flashes, bulges, and finally explodes.

"Yeah! Grandpa!" Tenchi yells happily.

"Whoa kind of reminds me of Zabuza or Pervy-Sage with a sword?" Naruto said softly.

"Look!" Tenchi pointed out. The smoke around the Mech begins to clear and a rather shapely rear end of a very beautiful blonde woman with dark skin and bright blue eyes. She wiggles around a bit then turns her head to look at the gang.

"Who is that " Naruto looked even more confused wondering how a twelve foot tall metal man became a rather shapely good looking blonde that outstrips Sakura, Hinata, and Ino in the looks department.

"Hold it right there Space Pirate! I'm Detective First Class Mihoshi from Galaxy Police, and your under arrest!" the woman states slowly standing up.

"Space Pirate?" Tenchi looked equally confused but for a different reason turning to Ryoko, "I thought you said she was the space pirate?"

"What? Are you joking, she's obviously lying, she probably doesn't have any proof," Ryoko stated pouting glancing imploringly at Tenchi, "Don't you believe me?"

"Well " Tenchi stated hesitantly.

Naruto looked at Ryoko with a flat looking eyes, "No," he replied dryly.

"Oh I have proof all right, I have it right here," Mihoshi rummages through some unseen pocket that seems unending. "Hmm this is not it no not this where is it, I know I had it Oh, how did this get here and, oh I don't know what this is " Tenchi and Naruto glance each other nervously sweat. "Ahhh! Here it is!" the police detective jumps to her feet and held out a rod that extends to create a screen. "See? Here's my Galaxy Police ID. And here is the Warrant for your arrest Ryoko." The picture changes to Mihoshi's picture with her information, then switches to a warrant for the arrest of Ryoko, the picture looks just like the cyan haired woman only far more menacing with strange glowing green eyes.

"Well, you finally figured it out. I was drunk when we first met, but now I'll show you who the real boss is," Ryoko chuckles menacingly. Tenchi and Naruto scramble over to Mihoshi

"Don't you have anything to protect us or at least delay her long enough?" Naruto asked Mihoshi draws her gun and points it at Ryoko."

"Just hold it right there. If you move, I'm going to have to shoot you and it'll really hurt," Mihoshi stated aloud.

With a casual shrug Ryoko smirked "Go ahead." However even with the underlying threat, Mihoshi hesitates.

Naruto looked at her annoyed then at the blonde detective, "What are you waiting for? Shoot her!" Mihoshi fires repetitively, the shots hit an invisible barrier that Ryoko erected.

The demon girl chuckled evilly. "That's right, your hunting big game now, too big for the likes of you." Tenchi and Mihoshi nervously watch Ryoko. Mihoshi is still firing. While Naruto sighed in annoyance crossing his fingers in a tee formation. "Now it's time for retaliation, and plenty of it, too!" Ryoko flies at Tenchi, Naruto, and Mihoshi, they all run screaming as the demon girl begins firing energy beams at them.

Rushing down the stairs leaving Yosho alone by the temple. "Hmmm, a busy night.

Tenchi, Naruto, and Mihoshi barge back into the house though the broken door way and run up the stairs, Ryoko is close behind them.

"I've had it," Naruto spun around forming the tee formation in again with his hands. As Tenchi and Mihoshi go through the window, they immediately jump out of it, this time they don't land well. Mihoshi lands on her side and Tenchi lands on her. ADAM gets up and TENCHI pulls on her arm. "Here she comes!" Ryoko flies through the window, energy sparkles between her hands, she slowly flies towards the three. "I'm ready for you this time, Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly the entire area was surrounded by Naruto clones.

Ryoko flies down to the ground looking dumbfounded at the mass of bodies, the energy disappears from her hands and she throws her arms around herself. "Ahh, that was fun wasn't it?" she said a bit nervously.

Tenchi and Naruto both facefault the facefault causes the clones to disperse, Mihoshi looks with around amazement at the puffs of smoke. "You know I wasn't really serious, I was just having a little fun you know," Ryoko stated with a smirk.

Mihoshi jumps to her feet. "You mean you're going to give up?"

With another casual shrug Ryoko smiled, "I might just do that for you."

"That'll make things so much more easier. Let me just find those rights," Mihoshi looks through that unseen pocket, finally pulling out a pair of rods that she separates to make a screen. "Okay, You have the right to remain silent about all facts regarding the cause of your arrest, you canno – HEY!" The screen burns in a brief moment of fire.

Ryoko is standing with a grin on her face. "Go on."

"I think I know these by heart, Section number 158 or is it 178? Section 153? Oh, OH! I don't remember!" Mihoshi breaks down crying.

Naruto raises an eyebrow watching the other blonde cry he walks over and gently pats her shoulder. RYOUKO sighs, "I could get to like it here."

The next day and inside the Masaki household, Naruto, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Tenchi, Yosho, and Tenchi's father Noboyuki are sitting around a table drinking Tea and eating cakes along with various foods.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here with us, such lovely ladies will brighten our day," Yosho responds after a few moments of quiet explanation.

"Yes, If you don't mind staying here with us Bachelors, huh Tenchi?" Noboyuki elbows his smile dirty and perverse.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you so much!" Mihoshi stated bowing a couple of times.

"Oh great, more freeloaders," Ryoko stated sitting looking annoyed but clutching Tenchi's arm.

"You're the one who started all this you know," Tenchi stated even more annoyed trying to pry the woman off of him.

Everyone looks at Naruto now who was staring at a map that Tenchi gave him getting more and more confused. "How about you Naruto, what are you going to do?"

"You're welcome to stay as well," Yosho asked extending an offer of room and board.

Naruto sighed tossing the map on the table he sighed with a frown. I'm on a completely different world I don't know how and since I don't know how, that means I don't know how to get home. He looked up and smiled weakly. "Thank you, I'd appreciate it."

Yosho smiled, "I'm sure you can help Tenchi repair the roof after last night's firefight." Tenchi and Naruto look at each other and grimace. Shortly after Tenchi is sitting on the roof nailing boards trying to fill the holes Mihoshi's Mech made in the roof. Ryoko appears next to Tenchi. "What do you want?"

"This isn't any fun, why don't you come and have fun with me Tenchi?" Ryoko asked in a rather pleading seductive voice.

"You know, you are the one who should be doing this. If it weren't for you there wouldn't be any holes in this roof," Tenchi stated though that wasn't the whole truth half of the blame should also go to Mihoshi but at the moment he wasn't to forgiving of the ex-space pirate.

"But wasn't it fun?" Ryoko asked mischievously.

"Ry-!" Tenchi was about shout however Ryoko puts her finger across Tenchi's mouth.

"No need for arguments," she whispers leaning forward Tenchi sighs and leans across the roof trying to get away from the woman.

"No Tenchi! Don't lean on that board!" Naruto's voice echoed from underneath. The board under Tenchi's arm gives way and he falls through the roof.

Naruto sighs looking down climbing up a ladder holding a couple handfuls of support beams. "Well, that's one way to get out of this stupid D-class mission," Naruto smirked then turned facing Ryoko each had the matching smirk.

"I think I'm going to like you," Ryoko's smirk turned into a smile.

Naruto chuckled, "I like you too Ryoko-chan."

**Shadow: See that's all.**

**Lethe: Wow so we basically do almost nothing.  
**

**Shadow: correction _You_ do almost nothing, after chapter 3 ends _I_ have to come up with Chapters 4 and beyond.  
**

**Lethe: really? well good luck with that it's over for now and I out of here see ya!  
**

**Shadow: I'll be sure to tell Ranulf about your stalker twins hiding places later.  
**

**Lethe: SHE IS NOT A STALKER!  
**


	2. The two princesses

**Shadow: Hello again readers and let's welcome back to the studio from _Tales of Legendia_ Norma Beatty, Senel Coolidge, and Chloe Valens**

**Norma: Hello  
**

**Senel: Hey  
**

**Chloe: How do you do  
**

**Shadow: Now then tell me which one of you drank my cream soda?  
**

**Senel/Chloe: Norma did it!  
**

**Norma: Hey you guys that's not fair and besides I was thirsty.  
**

**Shadow: you know Norma I have a very limited supply of the stuff and would appreciate it if you didn't drink it without permission. Shoot the chappy. we'll continue this later.  
**

Chapter 2: part 2

Entering Earth orbit was a rather strange looking spacecraft roughly the size of a space shuttle, only this particular craft was surrounded by planks of tree bark and the flight section was a red, black, and yellow pod. A young girl was looking out the viewport looking very bored. "Princess Sasami," a strange wooden log spoke this log had a split down the front and a lens embedded in the wood. Sasami turns her head, sitting up at the waist. She is in a white colored capsule with its transparent lid hanging a few feet above her head. "What is it Azaka?"

"We are nearing a planet that Princess Ayeka believes to be the one we are looking for. She is already out of Cryo-stasis and is on the bridge," the log replies

Sasami puts a hand to her head and shakes away the lingering nightmares. "Alright Azaka, I'll come to the bridge in a moment."

On the Bridge, Ayeka is standing in front of a large tree looking into a big screen. Another large log was standing to her right performing scans on the planet. "We are within full scanning range Princess Ayeka."

"Proceed with the scans; see if you can find that scurvy wretch Ryoko." Various screens appear within the big one up in front, several things are displayed on the smaller screens, such as Sine waves, spectral analysis, and infrared scans. Of course, these things are useless Ayeka was scanning through each bit of information frowning at each scan.

"The planet is called Earth; it's within the Juraian sector of space. There are high levels upper life energy, as well as various unknown sources." The log replies as one of the screens lights up red. "I have found the energy pattern you specified Princess. It's in a highly localized area of plant life; however, I am also reading a strong Jurai energy sequence.

Ayeka speaks quietly to herself, "Could it be Yosho? My fiancée?

"The energy sequence is being masked by some other more powerful signals, we cannot identify the individual causing the signals," the log responded.

"Ayeka " Sasami yells out as she walks onto the bridge with Azaka following close behind. Sasami walks up to Ayeka and looks at the screen showing Earth. "Big Sister? Did I hear you talking about Yosho?"

"Well I I was just saying how I hope this is the place where that pirate Ryoko has gone after she trashed all of Jurai," Ayeka responded nervously trying to cover her obsession.

Looking at her sister in growing annoyance. "I wish you could think of something else, we've been chasing planets in this sector of space for the last few hundred years."

"I know Sasami, but I feel we are close to a conclusion. We will finally reap the rewards for our long hard work," Ayeka replied trying to give some rationalization for this.

"What reward is worth all this?" Sasami said to herself.

"I have pinpointed the source and laid in a course," the unidentified log replied. "Or I should say sources."

"Very good, take us in. We see the ship slowly heading towards Earth," Ayeka ordered.

Tenchi is sweeping up the area around the temple, while Naruto and about six of his clones were painting the sides of the temple. The real Naruto stops for a second and Tenchi looks over to him.

"You know, this is exactly how I imagined spending my days, I thought I could spend time training," Naruto said looking bored.

"That's because you don't have an active imagination," Ryoko appears with her arms draped around Tenchi, who looks obviously annoyed by this.

"Hey! I-" Tenchi sighs heavily glancing Ryoko. "Don't you feel bad not doing any work?"

"Oh, all you ever talk about is work, Tenchi. Why don't you come play around with me?" Ryoko replied. "And all Naruto whines about is training."

Naruto pouts, "I don't always want to train sometimes I want to eat too." A bolt of energy hits the ground in front of the blonde shinobi, the stone sizzles a bit with the enormous energy it was just hit with. He looks over to Ryoko who has her normal grin on. "Hey! I'm working with paint here; you could set the whole place on fire. And I doubt the old man would like having a charred temple.

Mihoshi walks up the temple stairs with Yosho, she is playing with some device that looks cubic in nature. "Oh, Hi! Mihoshi! Grandpa!" Tenchi stated in greeting a smile on his face.

"Good Afternoon!" Mihoshi smiled as well still fiddling the cube

"What cha' got there Mihoshi?" Ryoko asked as Naruto moved up to them in curiosity.

"This? Oh this is a utility tool given to all Galaxy Police personnel, in an emergency it's supposed to be able to do anything," Mihoshi explained flipping up than down getting more and more frustrated.

"So Mihoshi-chan, what can you make it do now?" Naruto asked.

Tears forming in her eyes, "I can't remember! Waahhhhhh!"

"There, there, Mihoshi. I'm sure you'll figure out how to make it do something." Yosho replied encouraging the young police detective. The cubic tool begins to glow a yellow light. "There you go; you got it to do something." The light starts to get blinding.

"Perhaps you can make it stop now Mihoshi," Tenchi asked shielding his eyes.

Mihoshi looked confused. "I didn't make it start. Oooh, I bet I know what this means."

"What?" Naruto asked. The temple and the area around it get dark, as they look into the sky a large, plant looking ship appears.

Mihoshi looked up her face in awe. "It's a proximity detector," she paused. "That's a Jurai royal family ship!" The group all looked up into the sky and see the ship settle over a nearby lake. They all rush off to the lake to get a closer look. Yosho however stays back for a second, then quietly follows as the ship settles above the lake.

Naruto looked lost as he followed the group. "I wonder if this is a good thing."

Ryoko gave sour glance at the blonde shinobi, "I don't think so."

Ayeka is still on the bridge looking to the big screen. Suddenly a smaller screen appears with a zoomed in picture of Ryoko's face. Ayeka suddenly turns red. "There's the pirate that took Yosho away from me! Kamidaki! Target that pirate!"

"Yes, Princess Ayeka," the now identified log replied. The ship suddenly lurches towards the shore, one of the cannons emerges from the side and points at Ryoko. Everyone starts to shake nervously.

Ayeka's voice comes on over an amplified speaker. "Ryoko, you will surrender yourself at once to be tried for your crimes against the Juraian Empire." Naruto smirked turning to Ryoko, who doesn't seem to be at all shocked by this.

"That would be you, Ryoko-chan," Naruto chuckled watching the ex-space pirate.

Ryoko throws her arms around Tenchi. "Tenchi! You must protect me from this vile creature!"

"Uhhhh Protect you? How can I protect you against that?" Tenchi pointed at the huge

Naruto sighed. "Looks like a giant plant wish I knew the great Fireball jutsu."

Turning to Kamidaki Ayeka looks up at the log, "Is this thing on? Why aren't they listening to me?"

"Princess Ayeka, regarding Ryoko's crimes against the Empire," Azaka's hesitant to reply further

"Later Azaka. I'm busy," Ayeka turns looking at the other log. "Kamidaki, fire a warning shot into the lake."

"Are you sure that's wise? They haven't fired at us," Kamidaki asked unsure feeling like they were threading the needle of the law themselves.

"Just do it!" Ayeka shouted.

Kamidaki seemed to stiffen more. "Yes, your highness."

Ayeka's ship fires off a shot into the lake, the wave that ensues thoroughly drenches the gang. "See, she is Evil, Tenchi! You must protect us!

Naruto in a panicked state runs over to Mihoshi, takes her cubic tool, and begins to mess with it. "This thing must be able to turn into some sort of weapon or a jutsu to blast that thing."

"Hey! Don't mess with that," the blonde detective shouts.

Naruto frantically begins moving parts of the cube around until it starts to shake. Shocked, he holds it up and looks at it. "Uh, Mihoshi-chan is this normal?"

"Oh, that's normal," Mihoshi smiled vacantly.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Well that's a relief."

"It's for the self-destruct sequence," Mihoshi stated matter-of-factly. Everyone facefaults and staring at the blonde.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE?" Naruto looks around, then at the cubic tool in his hand. "Uhh, here Ryoko-chan merry-Christmas."

"Oh thank you so," Ryoko said then paused and looks at the cube device and her eyes got huge. "AAAAHH! I don't want this!" Ryoko throws the cubic tool at Ayeka's ship. A screen on the Bridge of Ayeka's ship shows the small, cubic, tool landing on top of the ship.

"What's that?" Ayeka asked.

"It appears to be a Galaxy Police Hyperdimensional cube. It seems to be in the final stages of Self-Destruct," Kamidaki stated flatly.

"Oh," Ayeka replied nonchalantly. The cube explodes on the side of Ayeka's ship, a large plume of smoke that blocked the ship from view.

"Oh well, the witch got what she deserved," Ryoko said pursing her lips.

Tenchi looked on in awe. "Wow."

Naruto sighed looking up at the smoke, "I wonder if that person is okay."

"I'm sure she isn't," Ryoko sounded very cheerful turning to Tenchi wrapping her arms around his right arm. "Come on Tenchi! Let's play!" Ayeka's ship, the Ryo-ouh, moves out of the cloud of smoke to settle right above everyone. The ship has a black char mark, but is otherwise unaffected.

Ayeka's laughs over a loud speaker looking down at the group gather a sneer on her face. "Kamidaki! Azaka! Get them."

The two logs respond simultaneously. "Yes, Princess Ayeka." The guardians fly out of Ryo-ouh towards everyone. Floating logs appear around Ryoko, Tenchi, Naruto, and Mihoshi paralyzing them. Azaka and Kamidaki, one by one, engulf them. On the bridge of Ryo-ouh, watching all this Ayeka is laughing at her handy work.

Tenchi's eyes flutter open, he found himself lying in a grassy circle with thick vines surrounding down around it. "Huh? Where am…I bet I know where I am," Tenchi groans weakly "Oh, I just wanna go home. I wonder how I can get out of here." As Tenchi walks through a pair of vines, they quickly stiffen and close around the opening the boy was trying to get though. Tenchi tries to get through many times, and each time the vines close around the opening. Finally he pulls out a small knife and attacks one of the vines by whittling it slowly away. "Haha! Take this!"

"What are you doing?" someone asked.

"I'm trying to get out of here, Tenchi paused blinking a couple of times looking up in confusion. "Huh?"

Sasami stands just outside of the cage of vines, she giggles walking closer looking down at Tenchi.

"Who are you, little girl?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm Sasami," the blue haired princess replied.

"Sasami Are you a prisoner here too?" Tenchi blinked.

"No, Silly. This is our ship," Sasami giggled.

"Your ship, so that means," Tenchi nodded slapping his hand figuring that all aliens must be like characters from DBZ. "Are you an alien from the planet Sasami?"

"No, you are silly I'm from the planet Jurai. What's your name?" the princess smiled.

Tenchi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh, how silly of me. I'm Tenchi."

"Hello Tenchi!" the girl giggled again. "Will you play a game with me?" Sasami raises up a control for the cage, as she points it to the vines they move away like curtains. Tenchi wearily walks out of the grassy cage, then looks around quickly. "Thanks Sasami, hey, do you know how I might get out of here? I'm here by accident, I really have nothing to do with any of this."

"I'll do something for you, if you do something for me," Sasami asked her smile turned sly.

Naruto's eyes flutter open, he's lying in a grassy circle with thick vines hanging down around it much like the ones Tenchi found himself. "Eh? Ever since I was put here in this strange world I've been reacting Kakashi-sensei would laugh and Pervy-sage ugh he'd be rolling on the ground. This is getting way annoying." Naruto conducts the same experiments as Tenchi did earlier, with the same amount of success. "Now this really sucks. I wonder if someone will rescue me." Naruto pauses. "I'm gonna die."

Ryoko's eyes fly open, she's being held upside down by the two guardians, Kamidaki and Azaka. Ayeka is standing in front of her.

"Well hello, Princess, you'll excuse me if I don't bow before you I'm kind of frozen in place," Ryoko stated with a dry smile.

"O ho ho ho ho! Ryoko, I finally have you before me, now I can bring you back to Jurai to pay for your crimes! O Ho ho ho ho!" Ayeka cackles darkly.

Ryoko smirked sarcastically, "Oooh, I'm so scared." The guardians send jolts of electricity through Ryoko, she begins to scream in pain.

"You should be scared of the Jurai judicial system, you'll pay dearly for you actions against Jurai," the princess threaten watching the woman scream at first then cackle in glee. "Why are you laughing criminal?"

"It tickles," Ryoko laughs in between jolts Ayeka sighed waving the guardians off.

"Princess Ayeka, about those crimes," Azaka spoke up hesitantly.

"Oh, what is it now?" Ayeka asked annoyed.

"During your cryogenic sleep, an amount of 697 years occurred," Kamidaki continued.

Ayeka looking more annoyed turning to her guardian, "So?"

"So by the Stature of Limitations, no crime committed on Jurai shall be held against a person in an excess of 700 years," Azaka informed causing Ayeka to cringe.

Kamidaki brought up the galaxy wide wanted file on Ryoko and Ayeka watched it burn into dust. "And as of this morning, the 700 year mark passed and the Galaxy Police destroyed the file of crimes concerning Ryoko."

"Whaaat?" Ayeka growled watching as the last particle vanishes from sight.

"Hahahah! Well, your highness, it looks like I have nothing to fear," Ryoko smirked however that smile weakened watching Ayeka stalked closer to her.

Ayeka growls slamming the hilt of Tenchi-ken into her the space pirate stomach adding to the guardians own jolt sending large amounts of electricity through Ryoko, the space pirate screams until the pain becomes unbearable and she faints. The electricity stops. Ayeka glares at Ryoko coldly, "Wrong pirate you still have much to fear." A small spherical droid comes up to Ayeka.

The droid clear it's throat, "Princess Ayeka, it's time for bed."

"Not now, I'm busy," Ayeka snorted glancing back Ryoko's unconscious form.

"I can't allow that, the Queen as given me strict orders that I keep you on a regular schedule. Now it's time for bed," the droid responded.

Sighing in frustration, Ayeka turned away. "Oh, alright. Put this thing, in a cell."

"Yes, Princess." The two guardians quietly vanished from sight taking the ex-space pirate with them

Ayeka follows the droid off, then she quickly turns around and yells out. "And find those other two power sources!" she shouts before leaving.

Tenchi and Sasami were walking down a path with cages similar to the one that held Tenchi on all sides. They come to a ridge and look out to see the closed structure that contained Ayeka's bedroom.

"There she is," Sasami pointed out.

Tenchi raised an eyebrow with an unsure voice, "And you want me to get the hilt to her sword?"

"Yes," Sasami stated matter of factly.

Tenchi was dumbfounded wondering if he was being suckered into something. "But isn't it hers?"

"Awww, just get it," Sasami replied annoyed.

Yep Tenchi now knew he was being played but he was honor bound to keep his word. "Okay okay," Tenchi walks off towards Ayeka's bedroom. When Tenchi leaves, the small girl walks back the way they had come. Ayeka is lying on a giant bed, asleep, and clutching, very tightly, to Yosho's sword the Tenchi-ken. Tenchi pauses for a moment at the foot of her bed. He was currently trying to figure out how best to go about this. Wish I had Naruto's ninja skills he'd be able to get in and out.

Naruto was sitting in his cage staring up at where the vines are controlled. "Okay, I need to get out of here. No one is gonna rescue me, I must find a way out myself. Wish I could do the Hiraishin Jutsu like the fourth Hokage," Naruto stands up and moves closer to the vines. Just as he reaches them, they tighten up and block his passage. As he walks backwards, they slowly loosen and relax their grip. "There must be a way to get out of here."

"There is a way," a female voice spoke out Naruto looks around in confusion looking for the source of the voice. "The Vines of Jurai are sensitive to movement, and do not all act of one mind."

"Who's there? Hello?" Naruto looked around again after a long. "Movement, huh?" Reaching into his pocket and pulls out one of his kunai. He walks closer to the vines but stops before they close up. He throws his kunai at the vines then quickly dashes out of the cage just as the vines tighten, narrowly missing him. "Ha! Now let's see if I can find the others," he smirked then froze looking into his kunai pouch. "Hmm, I wonder if the old man will help me make some new kunai."

Tenchi is still where we left him, standing at the foot of Ayeka's bed still trying to decide whether he should or not. He finally coming to a decision slowly walks to the side of the bed and tries to take the sword gently. Ayeka's grip is however was too tight for Tenchi to get the sword. Tenchi walking to the other side of the bed and tries again, still with no luck. He finally crawls on top of her and uses all his strength to pull the sword from her grasp. "Come on, Let go," he whispered in a panic.

Ayeka's eyes flutter open to see Tenchi right above her. Eyes widen in fear Tenchi quickly grabs her mouth when he sees she's about to scream.

"No, don't scream. This is not what it looks like!" the boy states and groans internally groans in every one of his favorite animes this happens. Ayeka gets on of her legs underneath the boy with a giant heave throws Tenchi off her bed and screams out. Tenchi lands with a thud and looks in his hand to see he's holding the Tenchi-ken.

"Azaka! Kamidaki! Get that Earthling! Kill him!" Tenchi jumps to his feet and runs out of the room and into the fields at a surprising supersonic speed. "My my, how quickly he runs." Tenchi runs through the field dodging in coming fire from the Guardians that were following him.

Naruto is walking down a field of cages. "Great, how on earth am I supposed to find my way out of here? This place looks more like a Zoo than a ship," after a few feet he could hear snoring from a nearby cell. Naruto moves closer to get a better look to find Mihoshi sleeping in the cell. Slapping himself on the forehead Naruto snorts looking down at Mihoshi, then froze. I wonder if this is how Sakura-chan often saw me. Sakura-chan wherever you are please forgive me I now know the headaches you went through. "Mihoshi! How can you sleep at a time like this?" Mihoshi stays asleep, shaking his head the blonde shinobi sighs getting an annoyed look in his eyes. He looks around the cell until he finds a small device hanging near the cell. He picks it up and when he does the vines around the cage open up. Naruto quickly moves inside and shakes Mihoshi until she wakes up.

"What happened? Where are we?" Mihoshi looked around groggily.

"You don't remember?" Naruto looked at her in awe. Wow even I wasn't that dense.

"Nope. Not at all. Did we find that Space Pirate?" Naruto hits himself again in the forehead then proceeds to help Mihoshi to her feet.

Naruto sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We are on an alien spaceship. We were captured by these big logs and placed in cells. I have just rescued you, and now we need to find the others. Understand?"

Mihoshi looked like she was thinking, "Ummmm " suddenly Naruto could almost sense like her brain came to a complete, "Nope."

Naruto groaned shaking his head, he was lucky that he had gone down this road before. Actually had been on her end three years ago during the Chunin exams. "Never mind, just follow me." Walking out of the cage with Mihoshi following, he walks down a path for a while until they come to a tree with a hole near the roots of the tree. "I think I saw someone jump into this hole. I think it would be a good idea if we follow. What do you think Mihoshi?" He turns to see Mihoshi is standing by a nearby cage, laughing at one of the animals in it. "This is payback for all the grief I've given Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Granny, and Pervy-Sage." He mutters grabbing Mihoshi, who is still laughing, and jumps with her down the hole. As they fall, blue lights appear around them and they disappear, only to reappear on the bridge and land with a thump. "Ouch!"

"Oww that hurt." Mihoshi whines as she is dropped on her butt.

Sitting up feeling dizzy Naruto groaned, "Well that certainly is not a trip I'd like to repeat."

"Hey! Yoo-hoo! Naruto-kun! I'm over here!" Ryoko stated with a cheery voice.

Naruto turns to see Ryoko in another one of those cages vine like cages. Ryoko is by the one of the vines and waving at Naruto and Mihoshi. "Ryoko-chan! I've been looking for you!"

"Well," Ryoko stated continuing in her cheerful voice. "Now you've found me! Let me out of this cage will ya?"

"Now now, what's the magic word?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone.

"Grr. Don't mess with me, Naruto now get me out of here!" Ryoko snarled at the blonde shinobi. Naruto rushes over to the cage and uses the device on it the vines move apart and Ryoko hovers out of the grassy circle.

Naruto sighed turning to the group gather, "Come on, let's get Tenchi and get out of here."

Tenchi runs down a path in the field of cages with shots from the Guardians nearly missing his feet. "I just want to go hooome!" he runs up over a ridge to see Sasami standing beside the path looking at him she waves to him and the guardians as they approach.

"Hi Tenchi!" the boy runs past taking Sasami by the hand, as the shots from the Guardians shoot past him by mere inches.

"Those monsters are trying to kill me!" Tenchi cries out to the blue haired girl.

In a cheerful tone trying hard not to giggle at the inadvertent chaos she caused. "They're not monsters, their my sister's guardians."

"Whatever they are, they're still trying to kill me!" Tenchi yells dodging three mores blasts approaching a pond of water where the path he's following forks.

Sasami points off to the left. "Go that way Tenchi." Tenchi obliges and quickly darts to the left. "Jump in there Tenchi, they can't get you in there."

"Are you sure?" Tenchi asks unsure however the blasts were getting closer decides it wasn't the best idea to be discreet, jumps down the hole and the sounds of the Guardians hitting the side of the tree are heard. Sasami is cheering and laughing the entire trip through the kaleidoscope of color, quickly they appear on the bridge. "Ouch!"

"YO, Tenchi!" Naruto shouts outs running up and helping the dark haired boy up.

"My Tenchi!" Ryoko flies over and wraps her arms around Tenchi. She then moves back a bit and looks down at Sasami. "Who's this, Tenchi?" she asked annoyed.

Tenchi trying to catch his breath after all the hectic running and screaming glances at Sasami then at Ryoko, "Uhh, This is Sasami."

"Pleased to meet you," Sasami smiled cheerfully having finally got some people to play with.

"Hi Sasami-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto smiled giving a quick salute

"Hiya Naruto-kun!" the cheerful girl replied in kind minus the salute simply waved.

Ryoko snorted in irritation at the cheerful exchange. "Enough with these introductions, let's just get out of here!"

"I'm afraid that won't happen, Pirate!" Ayeka appears onto the bridge flanked by Azaka and Kamidaki. "Sasami! Are you the cause of these prisoners escape? Azaka! Kamidaki! Get them!"

"Yes, Princess Ayeka," The two Guardians spoke in unison moving forward towards the group.

Naruto growls suddenly jumps in front of the group and with a single hand sign. "Stay right there! I don't know what's going on but I've had enough! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones appeared he holds out both of his hands and the two clones began helping him charge up another one of his signature jutsu.

"O ho ho ho ho ho! What do you think you can do to me?" Ayeka states coolly.

With a snarl Naruto jumps at both of the Guardians, "RASENGAN!" The two balls of chakra slams into both logs knocking them into the tree behind them.

"Quickly, Tenchi! Do something!" Ryoko cries at the dark haired boy.

Tenchi looking at the cyan haired woman both in shock at the display Naruto just made and being woefully out of his element. "What can I do? I don't know how to fight these things!" The Tenchi-ken begins to glow in Tenchi's hand; vines from above swing down and entrap the Guardians before they can reorient themselves from Naruto's attack.

'How is he doing that?" Ayeka was shocked at both Naruto's attack and the sudden control Tenchi was exerting, "The master Key, its reacting to him. How is that possible, it's only supposed to react to people of royal blood." She frowned at the blonde boy's power. "And only those within the legendary Juraian Knights could produce an attack."

Ryoko begins chanting now that the guardians were restrained. "Ryo-ohki! Come quickly!" A loud cat like is heard in the distance and suddenly a spike from a large ship spears into the bridge and is sticking out of the ground. "Quickly Tenchi, Naruto! Let's go!" Ryoko puts Tenchi in a head lock and drags him into the ship Naruto and Mihoshi quickly follow, the blonde shinobi glanced back at the purple haired princess a frown of his own on his face.

"Bye bye, Tenchi, Naruto-kun," Sasami waved softly her voice sounding very sad.

Inside Ryo-ohki, Ryoko walks to a pair of globes that are near a chair and puts her hands on them. "I'm going to bring her down to Earth. As long as she's up here she can still be a danger to us."

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Tenchi asked

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway? If you care for Ayeka so much, you can go join her. Ryo-ohki turns around in space, and, since the strange crystalline ship was currently speared on the

Ryo-ouh, both ships enter Earth's outer atmosphere. As they get through the inner atmosphere, re-entry heat begins scalding both ships tendrils of red flame lick out from the bottom of the wooden ship.

"Ryoko! What are you doing? You'll kill us both! Quickly, Azaka! Release the outer hull!" Ayeka desperately calls out shocked at the ex-space pirate's blatant disregard for her life and the lives of the others.

"Yes your highness," Azaka quickly initiates its princess's commands. Most of Ryo-ouh detaches from the ship and flies away from the ship, leaving only the center section pod. The parts slow down the decent of the ship as it crashes into the lake, skidding along the shoreline for miles.

Tenchi, Naruto, Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Noboyuki are sitting at a table eating and watching Television. On the news is reports of people seeing the crash, though there was no actual footage of said crash simple aftermath footage of the wrecked bridge and water logged shoreline homes.

"Hmmm, last night was an interesting night," Noboyuki stated watching the news report.

"Don't remind me, Dad," Tenchi replied sourly taking some rice into his mouth.

"And what are you so upset about? Everyone got back safe and sound," Noboyuki pointed out annoyed at his son reaction to his comment.

Ryoko looked at Tenchi smugly. "It's thanks to my ship. You know, I risked my life to save us all."

"Yes that's but it was our ship that took all the damage, so it was Ryo-ouh that saved us," Sasami said sipping some tea.

"Oh, so that's why re-entry wasn't so bad," Ryoko looked on in wonder tapping her chop sticks on her lips.

"Hey, weren't there four of you girls?" Noboyuki asked.

Naruto snorts gesturing with his ramen cup, "Ayeka is outside trying to pull what's left of her ship out of the lake. She's more emo than a certain teme I know." The others all look on with dawning expressions.

Ayeka runs into the house and stares at Sasami. "Sasami! What are you doing in here, eating with that thing! You must help me get Ryo-ouh free from the lake!"

"But the ship is too big for the two of us to pull out," Sasami replied shaking her head at her sister.

"But we must try! We can take it out piece by piece!" Ayeka runs back out to the lake.

"Geeze I was wrong she's worse than Sasuke. All that time in space must have made her loopy," Naruto stated and sighed in dreamy pleasure sipping the broth from his ramen.

"It figures it would happen eventually to a person like her," Ryoko stated then cackled after half a second.

Ayeka is pulling on one of the pieces of the ship hanging over the coastline. She pulls on the piece until it breaks off. She falls backwards holding the piece. "Where is that Sasami? We can't get stuck here! We just CAN'T!" Ayeka trips and the piece of ship flies out of her hand and hits the ship; the ship begins sink even farther down into the lake bottom. Ayeka quietly begins to cry at the injustice of it all.

**Shadow: Well wasn't that just fun**

**Norma: No it wasn't  
**

**Shadow: come again?  
**

**Senel: Norma thinks it would be better if we were in the fic ourselves  
**

**Shadow: Norma the problem with that is that this fic features Naruto and Tenchi, not the Tales of Legendia cast, which you three fall under  
**

**Norma:*sticks out tongue*  
**

**Shadow: hang on a moment where's Chloe?  
**

**Senel: I think she left already.  
**

**Shadow: then you two can go as well I only needed you for this chapter. Tell Chloe I said thank you.  
**


	3. End of the Long Night

**Shadow: Whew finally I can stop typing in bold for a little while. And my special guest tonight is... Sheena from Tales of Symphonia.**

**Sheena: Why am I here again  
**

**Shadow:I promised a safe haven from Zelos especially now that the door is locked...hmmm? Lloyd what are you doing here?  
**

**Lloyd: I was wondering where Sheena was going so i followed.  
**

**Shadow: Were you followed?  
**

**Lloyd: No, everyone else was eating the professor's awful cooking.  
**

**Shadow:*turns green* those poor souls, Zelos I hold no sympathy for after he invaded my privacy one night but everyone else... a moment of silence.  
**

Chapter 3

End of the Long Night

Sitting in the middle of a grassy field young Princess Ayeka crying on the shoulder of her older half-brother Yosho, who was petting her purplish hair trying to gently console her after rather intense session of the Juraian senatorial council. "Why do they have to be so mean?"

"They fear of what is to become of the Empire if it becomes impure. The public doesn't think very well of humans, they were very upset when they found out my mother was one," Yosho quietly explained.

"But why does it have to be this way? What do we have to fear from humans?" Ayeka asked.

"We have a lot to fear, or the consul does. Azusa is a powerful Emperor, but it is likely that I will be more powerful. The Imperial Science Academy discovered a while back that human blood, mixed with that of a Juraian, was stronger than that of a purebred Juraian," Yosho replied.

"But isn't that good?" Ayeka looked up in confusion.

Yosho smiled faintly looking running his fingers lightly through her hair. "It is in many ways, and in many ways it is not. The people are very biased; they were in outrage when Azusa told them that Funaho was a human, and that their only crowned heir was of mixed blood." Putting his hands on Ayeka's shoulders gently setting her down on the ground, she looks up into his eyes, he is staring far off into the distance. "But they are wrong," he pauses looking up into the sky. "A strong Emperor can only make the Empire stronger, but that is out of sight for them. They only see my mother; they look at me and see only a human, not a Prince or a Juraian, but a human," Yosho scowled in pity at the council members.

"I know what we can do," looking down at Ayeka; Yosho raised an eyebrow. "You can marry me. That way they'd have to make you Emperor."

Yosho smiles a bit at his half-sisters offer. "Azusa would find a way around that, he fears what the public would do if he didn't do what they thought was right," Yosho frowns. "And what would you be? Just one of the Imperial Wives? Wouldn't you like to rule someday?" Ayeka frown trying to think of a reply. Yosho digs in his pocket and pulls out the Tenchi-Ken, holding it loosely in his hand and looks to the sky with hate.

"I don't know what I can do anymore. Either I'll be forced to be Emperor for a public that hates me, or I'll be forced to leave by a father who loves me," Yosho grits his teeth. "There must be some other choice."

The sight of Yosho is quickly drowned out by flames that soon part to show now a much older Ayeka running through series of burning husks of buildings bodies littering the ground. "Yosho! Yosho! Ooh, my love where are you?" A large, flaming beam falls in front of Ayeka, the flames flare temporarily blinding Ayeka when the flames die back she looks up to see Yosho with the Tenchi-Ken in hand fighting very wild green eyed Ryoko. They fight with the fury and skill of the greatest swordsmen. In the end ducking underneath and overextended strike, Yosho stabs Ryoko through the neck and starts extracting three small gems that slowly embed themselves into the hilt of the sword. Ryoko's eyes return to normal and looks around in confusion she looks down seeing Yosho smirk and speak something to her with a slightly smirk she suddenly kicks the sword away and flies away off heading to Ryo-Ohki. Ayeka watched the scene as it slowly unfold trying to navigate through the broken and flaming wreckage as well as not tripping over the bodies. She suddenly looks up to see Ryo-Ohki flying into space with Yosho following close behind in his ship Funaho. "Yosho! Don't leave me! Yosho how could you," Ayeka pulls through the wreckage, tearing a few of her robes, and dashes over to where the ships just took off from. A single tear falls from her eye and lands on the Tenchi-Ken, which is lying on the ground in front of her she looks down she sees the Tenchi-Ken. "Your sword," she looks up horrified, "you're, not coming back, are you?" Ayeka clutches the sword tight against herself. "YOSHOOOO!"

XXX

Morning arrives at the Masaki household. Ryoko is lying on the 'Newly Repaired' roof enjoying the early sun. "Ahhh," Ryoko said stretching out uncoiling like a cat. "This is the life. The warm sun, a cool breeze," Ryoko stiffens and sitting up. A faint meow is heard in the distance. "And a child to start the day," Ryoko lightly chuckles jumping off the roof, slowly floating down, then starts casually walking towards the lake.

Ayeka is looking out the window groggily, she sees Ryoko with the light scowl she quickly shuts the blinds. Sasami slides open the door and walks in. Ayeka has a death grip on the Tenchi-ken holding it tightly against her chest. "Ayeka, you have to come out. It's a beautiful day."

"I I don't want to," Ayeka stated softly.

"You can't stay here. For the last three days all you've done is either sleep or eat, Tenchi is going to get a bad impression about us Juraians if we don't ever leave one room," Sasami explained.

"Tenchi Well, I suppose I could come down for a while," with a sigh Ayeka stood up.

XXX

Ryoko walking on top of the lake casually as if it was as solid was earth she vaguely remembered seeing Naruto do the same thing a couple of days ago for something he called chakra control exercise. "Well, let's see. This looks like the spot," Ryoko sinks down into the water. Beneath the tides she scans the wreckage of the two ships lying in twisted formations. She paws through the wreck until she comes across a small purple glassy egg, which she picks up and nuzzles against her cheek. She rises back up to the surface and carries the egg into the house.

XXX

Naruto yawns scratching the top of his head he takes off his strange night cap and tosses it casually in his room walking toward the stairs. A few minutes later he enters the kitchen to find Mihoshi standing by the stove with an apron on. "Morning Mihoshi," he raises an eyebrow. "What 'cha cooking?"

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun. I'm cooking up a nice breakfast for everyone!" Mihoshi states with a bright smile.

"Cool. Wait," Naruto felt alarm bells ringing in his mind, "What ARE you cooking?"

Mihoshi looks around at the mess of cooking ingredients she has gathered her face was mask of confusion. "Umm, well, I don't know," Mihoshi gives a shrug, looking up. "Well, I saw this recipe once on a show and I figured I could do it, but I don't quite remember what was in it so " She said sounding spaced.

"Sooo, you're just putting things in a pot and hoping they come out like you saw on TV, right?" Naruto asked looking a bit pale.

Mihoshi nods her smile returning, "Yup, that's it exactly!" she chirped.

Naruto quickly looks into the bubbling pot and takes a smell, which he instantly regrets as the fumes can only be described as harmful. "What on Earth did you put in this? Reminds me of a swamp Sakura-chan and I once went through."

"Oh, you know, a bit of this, a dash of that. Just like they say in the show!" Mihoshi stated.

Places a hand to his forehead and sighs Naruto groaned again mentally apologizing to Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Granny-Tsunade, and Pervy Sage for all the grief he ever gave them. "Okay, let's see if we can save this before Tenchi and company wakes up," he states rolling up his sleeve, "Hand me that spoon."

XXX

Ayeka and Sasami walk down the staircase into the living room of the Masaki house. Sasami hops down to the floor from the second step and immediately looks around. "Where is everyone?" Ryoko raises her head up from the sofa that was facing away from the staircase looking at them giving the purple haired princess a dry look. Ayeka turns her head away from the ex-space pirate after seeing her giving a derisive snort.

Ryoko shrugged turning to Sasami, "I dunno, Tenchi's dad left for work bout an hour ago, and I don't know where Tenchi is."

"Ooh, and after everything I went through to get Ayeka to come down," Sasami slumps her shoulders a second before noticing the egg in Ryoko's hands. "What's that Ryoko?"

"No! Sasami, don't touch that thing," Ayeka squeals

"Isn't it wonderful, it was just born today," Ryoko stated sounding giddy.

"Wow! Did you lay that egg Ryoko?" Sasami asked.

"Yup," Ryoko smiled coyly egging the smaller girl on.

"Wow! So, you married Ryoko? Who's the father?" Sasami asked as the glassed door slides open, Tenchi appears standing in the doorway.

Tenchi yawns scratching the top of his head rolling his shoulders. "Oh, Ayeka. Good Morning," Tenchi smiled faintly.

"Tenchi," Ayeka blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I just wanted to say to thank you for letting us stay, I I thank you for caring for uh the Imperial family. So Umm.. Thankyouverymuch."

"Ohh, you didn't have to thank me, it's the least I could do," Tenchi raised his hands waving off the gratitude.

Sasami's gasp catches both Tenchi and Ayeka's attention. "Huh? Tenchi is the father?" Sasami burst out in shock Ayeka froze in confusion then scowls at Tenchi.

Tenchi on the other hand was completely confused. "Huh? Ayeka, you look mad, is something wrong?"

"Oooh! Nothing! You just go and have fun with your Monster woman!" Ayeka snarls turning on her heel.

"Wha-?" Tenchi asked looking even more confused as Ryoko appears next to the boy with her arms draped around him.

"Oh, Tenchi! I'm so happy to have given birth to the child of the man I love," Ryoko stated faking a swoon.

"Huh!" Tenchi gets this far off look that's cross between sheer terror and utter confusion wondering if they did something.

Ryoko puts the egg in Tenchi's hands. "Here Tenchi! Why don't you hold it, it won't be long now." The egg begins to shake in Tenchi's hands. It rattles back And forth before spontaneously cracking open and revealing the hind leg of an animal that looked a cross between a rabbit and a cat. Tenchi drops the egg and animal in fear as the rest of the egg splits open to show all of Ryo-Ohki's animal form. Ryo-Ohki let out weak cry of "Myaaa!"

"Wow! Ha ha!" Sasami lets out a happy gasp.

Ryoko picks up Ryo-Ohki and holds it against her face. "There, there, that's a good little Ryo-Ohki."

"Ryo-Ohki, your space ship? Does that mean ?" Tenchi drawls out as the realization dawns on him.

"Ahahahah, of course, this is the child of my spaceship," the ex-space pirates chuckles at Tenchi's expression.

"Can a spaceship have a child?" Sasami asked

"My spaceship was completely destroyed, so it reproduced itself," Ryoko explained.

"Oh that's a relief, isn't it Ayeka?" Tenchi asks taking a deep breath relieved.

"Oooh, I I mean I " Beside herself with both anger and embarrassment Ayeka runs out of the living room into the hallway. It's there she runs into Yosho who is on his way into the house for breakfast.

With a light grunt from the aging man, "Whoa. What's all the hurry?" he asked kindly.

"I'm I'm sorry," the purple haired princess apologizes. Yosho looks down into Ayeka's eyes, and she looks back at him, she gasps a moment looking at the magenta color.

"Is there something wrong?" the old man asks.

With a brief shake of her head she bows her head slightly, "I no, I'm sorry." She runs out the door. Yosho looks back at her with a strange look in his eye. A plume of smoke bursts out of the kitchen and into the Living room, followed by many coughs. Ryo-Ohki jumps out of Ryoko's hands and onto Sasami's head.

Naruto stumbles into the living room coughing and gasping, "That's what happens when you dump a jar of pepper into an open flame. Even I know that," Mihoshi comes through the smoke out of the kitchen trying to catch her breath.

Tenchi runs over to them. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing major, just having a little cooking lesson with Mihoshi. Safe to say that I've learned not to let Mihoshi cook anything she's actually worse in the kitchen than Pervy-Sage if that's even possible," Naruto coughs a bit before looking at the group. "You better let the fumes clear before going in there."

"Are you alright?" Sasami asked very concerned Ryo-Ohki with her quick meow asks the same.

"What's that little thing?" Naruto asks a light smile on his face pets the cabbit. "It's pretty cute."

"Its name is Ryo-Ohki," Sasami stated in a gush.

"Ryo-Ohki, like the spaceship right?" Naruto asks and get a quick nod from the blue-haired princess. "Cool, so she uses a transformation jutsu to change sizes," this response is met with a couple of blank stares.

"Wow, you must really like the name Ryo-ohki, Ryoko," Mihoshi said a distance smile on her face.

"You idiot, that IS Ryo-ohki. It's the child of my spaceship," Ryoko growls at the spacey detective.

"Oh," Mihoshi blinks clearly showing her mind went blank, while Naruto smacks his forehead with the palm of his right hand.

"Granny Tsunade, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei I beg your forgiveness, for being the idiot that I was," the blonde ninja mutters to himself.

Ryoko giggled at Naruto's words then turns to the ponytailed boy. "Come on, Tenchi. I'm bored, let's go play! Come on, come on, come on!" Ryoko urges Tenchi pulling on his arm as they back up into Yosho who is coming through the hallway.

Yosho wraps his arms around the ex-space pirate and cops a feel on her breasts. "My my, the second time today a beautiful girl has run into me. I guess I'm just lucky."

"Grandpa! I'm shocked!" Tenchi groans not looking really shocked.

"Why are all old men pervs," Naruto groans.

"Grrrr, how dare you!" Ryoko screams out in anger swinging around to punch the old man, who simply brings up his hand and blocking her punch.

"My, my, such spirit," Yosho smirked and chuckled. Ryoko looks at Yosho in utter bewilderment and confusion, then at her fist, then at the old man again. The old man walks over to Sasami and Ryo-Ohki gently scratching the head of the gentle creature. "So, this is your child Tenchi?"

"No grandpa, this is Ryo-ohki the child of Ryoko's ship," Sasami explained.

Yosho didn't seem to notice Sasami's explanation, "Uh-huh, that's nice," Yosho looks at his grandson, "Tenchi, now that you have a child..,"

"Grandpa! That isn't my child!" Tenchi shouts heading for the glass door.

Undeterred Yosho extends a finger, "I think it's time you have some responsibility. You have to be a good role model for your child, Tenchi."

With a growl Tenchi looks over his shoulder at his grandfather, "For the last time! That's not my child!" Tenchi storms out of the room down the hallway and out the door.

"Don't forget about your training!" the old man shouts out. "Don't mind him, he's the serious type, like his mother," after a pause the old man smiled sadly.

Naruto growled slightly, "Well I got something for ya for that stunt you pulled earlier Pervy-Priest," Yosho glances at the blonde ninja.

Ryo-Ohki jumps off Sasami's head towards the glass sliding door that looks out onto the lake.

"What is it?" Sasami asks the little cabbit.

"Myaa. Myaaaa!" Ryo-Ohki jumps towards the door until she hits it head on and bounces back. Sasami moves next to the cabbit looking at her in confusion.

"Whats wrong?" Sasami looks up and sees her sister standing in front of the lake. "Oh, Ayeka," she said sadly.

Ryo-Ohki moves through the glass door and jumps off towards Ayeka.

"Hey, where you-" Sasami hits her head against door. "Owww. That hurt. Ryo-ohki!" An explosion causes everyone to turn their attention to the staircase that Ryoko has just punched into pieces with her fist. She is staring at her fist and the wreckage with confusion. She looks up at everyone with a shrug. "What?"

Naruto snorts turning to the old man, "This is for being a pervert old man," he puts his hands into very familiar hand sign. "Sexy Jutsu!" a puff of smoke later Naruto had turned himself into a very beautiful and very naked girl with only a stream of smoke covering her breasts and other private area she gives a Yosho a cute pout. "Hey there grandpa want to hug me?" she said in a high girlish voice. Yosho and surprisingly Tenchi both explode backward being launched from gout of blood coming out of their noses.

"W-What the heck was that?' Ryoko asked looking dumbfounded while both Mihoshi and Sasami were supporting deep red faces.

"That's my Sexy Jutsu, it's my Anti-Pervert jutsu," he raised an eyebrow at Tenchi. "Who knew Tenchi, was a closest perv." With a shrug he turns to the blonde detective. "Come on, Mihoshi. Let's see if you can handle cleaning up," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, I can do that," Mihoshi said cheerfully forgetting the sexy jutsu incident.

"Yeah that's what you said about cooking," Naruto grumbled.

XXX

Ayeka is looking out at the lake lost in her thought, some of the wreckage of her ship can still be seen visible just below the water's surface. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. "Ohh, I wish I could go home," She cries looking down at the remains. "But with my ship destroyed, I don't have a way to get home or communicate with my people. Ryo-Ohki jumps up beside her and nuzzles herself against the purple haired princess's leg. "Wha-?" the princess gasps out startled, "What are you doing? Shoo shoo! Go away." Instead the cabbit gets closer. "Go away," Ayeka states in annoyance, "Alright you just stay here and I'll move away. Now don't you think about following me!" the princess walks off and the little cabbit follows her. Ayeka is quietly walking along the lake heading toward the base of the stairway leading the Masaki shrine. Glancing over her shoulder looking in annoyance as the cabbit continues to follow her, she sighs moving up the stairway to the Shrine itself. "I told you not to follow me!" she snaps at the little cabbit. Startled Ryo-Ohki jumps in fright and runs off the stairs into the nearby brush. Ayeka moves closer to Ryo-Ohki then stops as she sees a flower that has a purplish color, very much like the color of her eyes. "Royal Tear Drop, but how is it - could it be?" she whispers a bit in both grief and remembrance.

Flashback…

A young Ayeka sits in a field of flowers making a wreath out of the various plants happily content with her surroundings. A young Yosho walks up to her and kneels down on one need a slight smile on his face.

"What are you doing out here, Ayeka?" he asks.

"You left me behind," she says giving him a cute pout then raises the wreath she made. "For you," she smiles.

"Thank you," bowing his head and the young princess puts it on his head. He quietly picks her up and rests her on his left knee. She picks up another flower and shows it to him.

"It's the color of your eyes," Ayeka pointing out and she puts it in his wreath, he abruptly puts Ayeka down and takes off the wreath. "What's wrong?"

Yosho pulls out the flower and holds it up to the girl a grim look in his eyes. "This is the Royal Tear Drop. It should not be used for happy occasions."

Flashback ends…

Ayeka is holding the flower in her hand and crying over it as she finishes remembering that moment and the corresponding moments afterward that led to Yosho's departure chasing after Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki appears with a beautiful flower in his mouth and holds it up to Ayeka as a peace offering. "For me?" Ayeka asks.

"Myaa!" Ryo-Ohki states happily.

Slowly taking the flower and holds it closes eyes closed to fight off another bout of tears. Ryo-Ohki clumsily climbs up onto Ayeka's lap the purpled haired princess gently pets the cabbit. "You silly thing, don't you know that I hate you?" Ayeka giggles softly. Ryo-Ohki raises an ear up high, then jumps to the ground and towards the forest. The little creature stops half way and turns to Ayeka. "Where are you going? You'll get lost!"

"Myaaa! Myaaaaaa!" Ryo-Ohki continues off into the forest, Ayeka follows her from a good distance behind trying to catch up. She finally catches up with the cabbit who was currently enthralled about something in a nearby clearing.

Tenchi holding tightly to a Bokken balancing lightly on a series of pegs, repetitively hitting a log attached to a rope; jumping from one to another while hitting the log. Yosho is behind him looking on with a bored expression on his face. "Watch your footing, Tenchi," Tenchi hits the log a few more times, letting out a short shout each time, until his foot slips awkwardly on one of the small pedestals and he falls down. "You must concentrate more, Tenchi" Yosho states with a sigh standing up taking up his own Bokken, "Now, let's start with the basic patterns," the pony tailed teen simply nods and they place their Bokken's on each other's shoulder. Ayeka was watching the whole seen even giggled a bit at Tenchi losing his footing. But it wasn't until the duo set up with the current starting stance and realizing the style she gasps. Tenchi and Yosho begin a set of complex fighting maneuvers leaping, ducking, dodging, and parrying.

"I know that swordplay. It's the fighting style of the Royal House of Jurai. Could it be, could they know something about my brother Yosho?" Ayeka moves to get closer when she loses her footing and falls backwards into the brush.

Hearing the crash Tenchi stops to look and Yosho hits him on the top of his head with an under the leg attack. "Tenchi, what's wrong, you're a sitting duck."

"Geeze! Is that part of the routine grandpa?" Tenchi asked his grandfather rubbing the top of his head looking confused.

"No," Yosho stated flatly. Rolling his eyes Tenchi moves to the bush and looks down to see Ayeka lying almost upside down legs partially spread open and her kimono riding up, as well as a healthy blush on her face. He turns red and quickly looks away.

"Oh, why? WHY! Why must I suffer this humiliation?" the first crowned princess cries out looks up to see Tenchi. "Gaak!" Ayeka quickly straightens her robe down as respectable as it can be.

Tenchi climbs down to Ayeka. "Miss Ayeka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ayeka tries to get up, but her leg gives way beneath her. She lets out a cry in pain she looks down sees that she's bleeding heavily.

Yosho walks down a path leading up to them, he is holding a bandage in his hand. "Well, let me see what we have here," the old man wraps up the leg, "Looks like you have a nasty cut here."

"Thank you. Umm, Grandpa, that fighting style you were jus..," Ayeka begins only to have Yosho to turn away from her ignoring her turning to Tenchi.

"Tenchi, you make sure she doesn't walk on this. You better carry her to the house," the old man said quietly he walks as quick as he can away from the purple haired princess heading back to his shrine.

Ayeka looks at the man questionably before turning to Tenchi in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" she asks only for Tenchi to simply shrugged.

XXX

Ryoko was currently searching through Ayeka and Sasami's room. She is opening up all of the storage units that are in the room she could find her face turning more and more annoyed each time she comes up empty handed. "Where can it be? Where is that damned sword that she has?" she sighs putting her finger to her bottom lip. "Okay, if I was the master key, where would I be?" Ryoko turns to the door and hears the sound of Sasami coming up the stairs calling out for her sister and Tenchi. "Oh, boy. This isn't gonna to look good," Ryoko jumps backward and disappears into the wall just as Sasami enters the room.

"Ayeka! Ayeka, are you here?" Sasami calls out again and jumps as she hears the sound of thunder outside.

XXX

Tenchi walks into the storage shed with Ayeka on his back. Rain coming down outside in sheets, both Tenchi and Ayeka are soaking wet. Tenchi sits Ayeka down on a log, she's shivering from the cold and the wet. "We'll have to wait here until the rain stops," the pony-tailed boy walks over to a pile of boxes and tools. He picks up a box full of wood and sets it down between himself and Ayeka. He picks up a ball of newsprint, lights it with a match, and puts it into the box which burns brightly. "There we go," he stands up and takes off his shirt then begins wringing out a towel he had around his neck. He holds the towel out to the purpled haired princess, who is still shivering quietly. "Here, you can dry yourself off with this," he pauses smiling looking unsure, "Oh, I guess I'll, go outside for a while," Tenchi walks out the door and closes it behind himself.

Ayeka begins to take off her wet clothes, after each robe she takes off, she hangs it over the edge of the log she is sitting on. She leaves on her undermost robe, and uses the towel to dry herself. In the shadows of the room, a furry figure is leaping around between baskets of vegetables. It leaps behind basket to basket before jumping over and landing on Ayeka's chest she promptly screams out.

Hearing her scream Tenchi opens the door and runs in. Ayeka rushes over and hold onto him, placing her head against his chest. "Oh Tenchi! There's something in here!" she cries out looking back and forth until he spots Ryo-Ohki poking her head out from behind a basket of carrots shyly.

"Oh, its only Ryo-Ohki," Tenchi chuckles weakly.

Ayeka sighs glancing at Ryo-Ohki only mildly annoyed. "Silly thing, scared me half to death," Ayeka slowly raises her head and finds herself staring up at Tenchi is looking down at her awkwardly. They both stare into each other for an uncomfortable moment.

Tenchi rubs the back of head turning head, "Well," after a short pause gesturing, "I guess I should go back outside," he heads for the door.

"Wait," Ayeka states Tenchi turns back to her, "Outside, outside it must be cold." Tenchi pauses and rubs his head.

A few hours later Ayeka is staring off into nowhere. "I guess I must have misunderstood when I saw you with Ryoko I thought that you were her friend."

"Well, I'm not really. But I get the feeling she wants something from me, or from grandpa. She never did tell me anything about herself, can you, perhaps, tell me what you know? You two seem to go back a long way," Tenchi explained albeit partially.

"Yes, I suppose we do. You see, about 700 years ago, she attacked my home planet of Jurai," Ayeka's eyes closes as she begins Yosho's and Ryoko's battle in the ruins of the Palace. "I wasn't much younger than I am now. She went on a rampage across our planet. From the patrolling ships orbiting our planet to the Palace itself, she started her attack. Every ship that crossed her path was destroyed, and every soldier was killed. To our surprise, she had broken through the defense field put up by our originating tree, Tsunami. She caused massive damage to all of the Royal Family Trees, before someone was able to stop her. That someone was my brother Yosho. He used the Master Key, or Tenchi-Ken, he fought her with all his might, finally driving her off the planet. But he wasn't finished. He took his ship, the Funaho, and chased after her, never to return again. The only thing I have of his, is this sword, which he left behind for some reason, and these unusual gems that have been embedded into the sword," she finished her exposition looking down at the Tenchi-ken.

"My grandpa used to tell me a story about my ancestors. How they came to this land and the fights they used to have. He was always proud of one story about a fight with a Demon from another world. He said that one of my Ancestors fought a powerful Demon that came to Earth one day. He said that he beat the Demon and sealed it into the Masaki cave, and by doing so, he gained the Demon's power, which was sealed in the Demon's gems that it wore, giving him long life," Tenchi explained.

"The Demon's gems?" Ayeka whispered looking down at the gems embedded in the sword hilt.

"He said that the Demon would be sealed as long as the gem he took continued to power a magic seal placed upon the cave. Grandpa said the man's name was Yosho," Tenchi replied

Ayeka jerks her head towards Tenchi and gasps. She looks at the Tenchi-Ken and begins to wonder. There is another uncomfortable pause stretches out each one thinking on something.

"Can I ask you a question? What are you going to do now?" Tenchi asked.

Ayeka sighs looking up at the ceiling. "I'll search. You see, I have no way to return to my planet now, so I'll continue the search for my brother. But it'll be difficult, because I have no relatives on this alien planet."

Tenchi yells out, "It's all my fault! I caused all this. You can stay here as long as you like," Tenchi scratches his cheek. "Besides, I guess we're related too."

"Yosho was my half-brother. Here you might find it strange to marry your brother, but on Jurai it is not. Even though my parents arranged it, I was happy with the decision. But the thought of not being able to share these feelings with him, it's…it…" Ayeka starts crying.

"His ship must have crashed here just like yours did. And he was forced to..," Tenchi stops, afraid to say something more that would make Ayeka even more upset. "So, please cheer up." He stands up clenching a fist, "Cheer Up, Ayeka," Ayeka slowing stops crying and nods. Ryo-Ohki comes over to Tenchi pulling a basket of carrots. "What is it?" Tenchi looks in the basket, "What, you want a Carrot?" Tenchi pulls out a carrot and holds it up for the cabbit. She jumps up trying to get at the carrot. He shakes the carrot above Ryo-Ohki a slight smile on his face, then tosses the carrot over her head. Ryo-Ohki jumps over to the carrot and picks it up in her mouth her eyes glisten with joy. Ayeka giggles Tenchi's slight smile blossoms into a beam. "Carrots, huh? Eat a lot of those and you'll grow up to be a Space Ship," Tenchi laughs.

XXX

Naruto is standing by the sliding glass door looking out over the lake grumbling looking at

the ground. Sasami and Ryoko are sitting in the living room behind him. "Bout time, looks like the rain has stopped. Maybe we should go out and see where Ayeka and Tenchi are," Naruto states aloud and then says under his breath, "And maybe I can actually train today before it gets to damn dark."

"Good Idea!" Sasami chirped.

"Maybe Ayeka has that sword with her. Yeah, that's it!" Ryoko says to herself. They all hear a loud crash coming out of the kitchen.

"Ooops," Mihoshi is heard from the kitchen sounding chagrined.

Naruto groaned to himself before plugging his ears, "I didn't hear that lalalala," Naruto opens the glass door walking out, Sasami and Ryoko quickly follow close behind.

XXX

Tenchi walking down a path with Ayeka on his back, Ryo-Ohki is also close behind with a bundle of carrots strapped to her back and one in her mouth her eyes still glistening. "Would you like to see the Masaki cave? Maybe we can find some clues about Yosho," Tenchi suggested.

Ayeka looks off to the side of the path she spots a large grove of trees with one giant tree in the center surrounded by a small pond. "What's that?"

Looking up at what she spotted he smiled and inclined his head, "Oh, that's the holy tree of the Masaki shrine. Wonder stories hang from it. One of the stories say if you make a wish under a full moon it'll come true. Another story says that if you pray to it you can make rain come. Would you like to see it?" he asks.

"Yes," Ayeka nods. With that Tenchi carrying Ayeka they soon are standing by the giant tree, "There is no doubt. This is Funaho."

"Funaho?" Tenchi asks.

"My brother's space ship. Remember there was a tree like this inside of my space ship. It is the heart of the space ship," Ayeka explains looking at the tree a distant look on her face.

Looking up in awe Tenchi shields his eyes from the filtering sunlight from the branches of the tree. "Wow, this turns into one of those giant space ships?"

"No, this one has taken root, it can't become a space ship anymore," the purple haired princess pulls the Tenchi-Ken out from under her robe and hits it against the tree a few times. The end of the Tenchi-Ken sparks for a second and the leaves of the tree begin to emit rays of multicolored light into the pond.

"Wha…What's happening?" Tenchi asks in a panic.

Ayeka watches as images begin to take shape, "This is the memory of the tree."

"The memory?" Tenchi looked around in confusion to him everything was becoming inverted for a second, then it fades away and they see Yosho's ship flying into orbit of Earth chasing down Ryo-Ohki. Funaho fires off a bunch of shots at Ryo-Ohki that hit the hull and cause big explosions the ship crashes into an empty heavily forested countryside. Funaho follows the ship down.

"That's my brother ship!" Ayeka states watching the space battle conclude with a humungous explosion burning the entire countryside.

"And that's Ryo-Ohki!" Tenchi states as the smoldering wreckage vanishes and is now switched to several scenes of Young Yosho and Ryoko fighting her eyes glowing green. "That must be Yosho. And look at Ryoko, she looks really scary." Yosho slices off Ryoko's wrist grabbing the gem, he's currently fighting with a normal sword. Ryoko's eyes have changed back to normal she looks around in confusion before spotting the gem she begins making a grab for the gem that Yosho has in his hand. "This must be how the lake was made," Ryoko makes one last sweeping grab for the gem, Yosho dodges the effort raises his sword up high. The scene now switches to Yosho standing next to a large stone within the Masaki cave, he holds out the gem, then sticks it into the stone where it becomes slightly embedded. "This must be the imprisonment that Grandpa talks about." Scene then changes to Seven centuries later outside of the cave, a young Tenchi walks up to the entrance of the cave. "Hey that's me, I couldn't have been more than five years old," Young Tenchi walks deep into the cave and comes up to the stone that Yosho was at before. He looks at the gem and touches it. The gem flares up and glows, separating itself from the stone, and landing in Tenchi's hand. The stone then breaks apart, several pieces of the rock landing on Tenchi, burying him. Ryoko appears in place of the stone looks around for a moment showing both confusion and worry before she fly's away. "Oh, my. I released Ryoko from her imprisonment. I am responsible," Tenchi moaned slightly. The scene changes one last time to show an older Yosho and Tenchi's father Nobuyuki pulling Tenchi from the wreckage. Yosho takes the gem from Tenchi's hand and secretly puts it in his robes a ghost of a smile on his face missed by both Tenchi and Ayeka. The images fade away into nothing, the lights coming from the tree completely stop.

Ayeka and Tenchi are standing by the tree each reflecting. "He is alive. I'm sure of it. If Funaho is alive, then Yosho must be alive as well," Ayeka turns to him and bows slightly. "I've been mean to you, I've been harsh and I apologize." Ayeka holds out the Tenchi-Ken to Tenchi. "This is yours."

"I don't understand," holding the sword in confusion looking at the princess.

"You are related to my brother Yosho, the crown prince of Jurai by blood and I am asking you if you would protect us until he can be found," Ayeka explained.

Tenchi looks down at the sword solemnly. "Ayeka!" Sasami walks across the pond using the stepping stones, Ryo-Ohki is on her shoulder.

"Sasami," Ayeka blinked turning to see her younger sister approach.

"I was so worried about you," Sasami said.

Ayeka smiled softly and gently rubbed the younger princess's hair. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, did you come all this way by yourself?"

Sasami shook her head smiling brightly, "Oh, no. Ryoko and Naruto-kun was with me, and Ryo-Ohki led us half the way."

Ayeka laughs, "Oh you are such a silly thing aren't you?"

"Now, isn't this friendly," Ryoko appears with Naruto holding onto her legs. He slips off and flips to the ground landing in a crouch. He stands erect, only to have Ryoko stand on his head.

Naruto sighs glancing up and quickly averts his eyes, "You know Ryoko-chan I know you like me an all and I really appreciate the free show but I thought you were in lo..," Naruto stops and looks up at Ryoko again who is currently growling in anger summoning her energy sword she swings downward the sword however only impacts with a discarded log. "Hey Ryoko-chan why you killing that defenseless log for?" he asks whistling. Ryoko gives him an evil grin mixed with a snort disappearing, then reappears next to Tenchi draping her arms around his shoulders.

"So, tell me Tenchi, why were you with this unworthy girl this whole time, huh?" Ryoko asked Tenchi glanced at Naruto wondering how he pulled that switching technique and wondered how he could learn it.

"Because I had to, Okay? Lady Ayeka hurt herself," with a sigh Tenchi explained.

"Hey, Tenchi! Looks like you have yourself an interesting sword there, mind letting me see it?" Ryoko asked trying to ask casually and failing miserably.

"I don't think so Ryoko. I know what you're up to," Tenchi stated looking at her dryly.

"Up to? I'm not up to anything," Ryoko trying to sound offended.

"Yeah, right." Tenchi glaring at her slightly as Naruto walks up to them.

The blonde haired ninja arms are behind his head looking absolutely bored. "You're about as subtle as Pervy-Sage is around Granny," he glances at Tenchi and let loose his foxy grin. "So what we miss Tenchi-bozu?"

"Lord Tenchi is related to me by blood," Ayeka explained.

Ryoko looked bored floating up moving into a Indian style sitting position in midair. "Uh-huh. Isn't that fascinating. Well, if you won't even let me see your sword, I'm outta here. Sheesh, this is what you get for trying to help someone," the ex-space pirate disappears.

Naruto chuckles, "She was so boned."

"I think it's time we headed home now, come Lord Tenchi," Ayeka takes Tenchi by the hand and drags the boy across the stepping stones.

Naruto stretches and yawns, "It never gets boring here. Well at least not in funny situation sense though I'd love for some action."

Sasami blinks looking up at Naruto. "No, not at all, I guess. But what kind of action do you mean?" when Naruto just shrugged Sasami follows after Ayeka and Tenchi.

Naruto turns around and takes another look at the tree sensing something now. "She is a very interesting one."

Naruto spins around searching for the source of the voice. "You again," he whispered.

"Her power will one day be great," the disembodied voice resounded.

Naruto continues to look around for the voice. "What power? Sasami has power?"

"Yes. Her power is that of all Jurai, it is merely being masked by her youth," the voice explains.

"What power?" Naruto asks.

"You will see her power soon. But you won't recognize her. But her power won't be enough, that is why I've sent you here," the voice explains.

"Sent me? Who is this? Who are you? How are you responsible for me being here?" Naruto shouts angrily. "I was taken in the middle of my three year training trip, sure Pervy-Sage hasn't really taught me much but..," Naruto stated.

"Your father and mother made a deal with me on the day the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside you. They granted that I could call on you when needed," the voice explained again. "WHAT my parents do you know who they are? Who are you!" Naruto fists clenched looking around wildly.

"I now must ask you to promise me that you will help me by getting into places I can't get to myself. It is very important that you be here, now. I can't tell you what to do, but you will know," the female voice replied.

Naruto snarled, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Do you promise, Naruto Uzumaki?" the voice asks.

Naruto's shoulders slump his own Nindo was about to be used against him. "Alright, I don't like this but I promise, I'll protect Sasami-chan."

The voice let a deep breath go. "Thank you. When you have completed everything that needs to be done, I'll return you home at the very moment you left. I can give you a warning even with your abilities they may not be enough, you are amidst beings of enormous power."

Naruto snorts crossing his arms, "I never go back on my word that is my ninja way."

"Listen to this bit of advice Naruto, someday in the future you will have to choose between protecting the one you love or keeping a hastily made promise. Make the right choice." Naruto frowned deeply.

"Sorry spooky voice girl, but I'm keeping my promise to Sakura-chan, making her happy is goal number one behind being Hokage," Naruto whispered walking back to the Masaki home. Just past Jupiter in deep space, a large ship is slowly moving toward Earth.

**Shadow: There, now ladies and gentleman, be prepared the next chappy is all my doing.**

**Sheena: You make it sound as if it's going to be horrible.  
**

**Shadow: Actually I'm telling them that the writing style is going to change, not that it would be horrible.  
**

**Lloyd: This kinda looks like fun, I want to try.  
**

**Shadow: Then write about your journey to reunite your world or something I don't know.  
**

**Sheena: Or... maybe we could go back and check up on the others.  
**

**Shadow: Just bury Zelos for crying out loud or at least kiss Lloyd *chuckles*. anyway see ya.  
**


	4. author's noteplease don't kill me!

Greetings loyal readers I regret to inform you that due to the BS that this site is pulling I will not be uploading anymore chapters. I sincerely apologize, but until this issue is resolved the fanfics that I have right now are under risk of deletion. If you believe that this is utter crap like me and the other authors then please spread the word and the letter placed below. If all goes well then i'll post as many chapters as i have written at the time the issue itself is resolved. Until then again I'm sorry.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1

shadow0888


End file.
